


And If I Say I Love You, Then I Love You

by jihomonn



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: College!AU, F/M, Fake Engage!AU, Fluff, Yoongi is an idiot, bestfriends to lovers, they just want cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihomonn/pseuds/jihomonn
Summary: The moment he saw that facebook post, he just knew he had to ask her to come with him. A perfect opportunity to confess? Maybe.---In which Yoongi and Wendy pretend to be engaged for two hours to try free wedding cake samples.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	And If I Say I Love You, Then I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kthnksbye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kthnksbye/gifts).



> So this is another oneshot based from a tumblr prompt I found. Dedicated to my roleplay partner, best friend, and soulmate—I love you. Happy 4 years and 5 months, babu!
> 
> Happy reading!

“Hey Wan.”

“.....”

“Wan.”

“.....”

“Wan.”

“What?!”

They were at the university cafeteria, and Wendy is too busy solving math equations for her next class but Yoongi just won’t stop bugging her.

He gives her his famous gummy grin. “I have a proposal to make.”

“Can’t that wait? I’m busy you idiot,” she says with a scowl as she playfully flicks his forehead, causing him to groan.

“No no come on it’ll be quick I promise!” he pouts at her, and that seems to do the trick as a sigh leaves her lips.

“Alright, shoot,” she huffs a little and puts down her pen before facing him.

Yoongi grins and shows her his phone. It was a facebook post… for free wedding cake samples. Wendy looks confused as she stares at the screen before looking back at her best friend.

“Uh… wedding cake samples, nice. And what are we supposed to do with that?” she raises a brow at him.

Yoongi’s smile falls. “Wan,” he deadpans. “Didn’t you read? Free wedding cake samples for engaged couples for two hours. Keywords are _free_ and _two hours_ ,” he ‘tsks’.

“Yes and in case you haven’t noticed, both of us are single and still in university,” she gives him an unamused look.

Yoongi lets out an exasperated sigh. “Exactly. You’re not getting it. Look,” he suddenly takes her left hand and puts it side by side with his, wiggling his pinky finger. They’re both wearing their pinky friendship rings that they bought back in highschool. “Obviously I’m asking you to be fake engaged with me so we can try free wedding cake samples together. It’s perfect, win-win!”

Wendy suddenly coughs after hearing his little idea as she takes back her hand, heat creeping up her neck and cheeks.

“No way!”

“Why not?”

“Because!”

“Because what?”

“Because we’re not engaged you idiot!”

Wendy quickly realizes how loud she said that as a few people turned their heads to look at them. She blushes even more at this as she tried to avoid their gazes while Yoongi didn’t seem to mind at all.

She hisses at him. “See?! Now people might think we _are_ engaged!” she half whispered and half yelled.

“So?” he shrugs with a snort. “Come on Wan! Don’t you want free cake?” he whines a little and tugs on her hand.

Wendy just scowls at him. “I do but not under these circumstances. What if we get caught, huh? What are we gonna do then?”

“We won’t. I’m a great actor. You’ve done your fair share of voice acting too haven’t you? It’s just for two hours! Please?” he makes a pleading face and deepens his pout, knowing she won’t be able to resist him. And yeah, she just couldn’t.

“........fine. But if we get caught and go to jail, you’ll face the wrath of my mom,” she huffs and crosses her arms.

Yoongi grins in triumph as he does a small fist pump in the air. “Heck yeah! Free cake!” he cheers. “Your mom loves me though. I can guarantee you, we’ll be fine!”

“Oh we better be cause I swear Min Yoongi-” her words got cut as Yoongi puts his finger on her lips to shush her.

“Shhh,” he laughs. “Now go finish your nerd problems, vacant’s almost over.”

Wendy then takes a glance at her watch. It was fifteen minutes before her next class. She lightly shrieks as she had so little time to finish her equations—all because of...

“Min Yoongi!”

\---

Sunday. They could see the pastry shop from a distance now. This is it. Wendy takes a deep breath as she actually seemed nervous about it, but Yoongi is unfazed at all as he offers her his hand.

“Relax Wannie, we just need to act like we’re engaged for two hours. No big deal,” he chuckles. “Now take my hand, it’ll be fine,” he reassures her with a smile.

She pouts at him, but nonetheless takes his hand as they walk over to the said shop. 

Now It’s not exactly their first time to hold hands since they occasionally do it, but somehow… why does now seem a little different? Why does now feel a little different?

 _‘Maybe I’m just really nervous, that’s it,’_ Wendy thinks to herself as she lightly chews on her bottom lip. And as if Yoongi knew her thoughts, he gives her hand a gentle comforting squeeze. She smiles at him, glad for the small gesture.

\---

The smell of cakes and pastries are evident once they enter the quite spacious shop. It had a nice sweet smell and you could tell by Yoongi's face that he's already dying to eat some cake samples. The place was also filled with couples here and there, probably here for the free cake. A staff then approaches them.

"Excuse me sir, ma'am," the lady smiles. "Here for the free wedding cake samples?"

Yoongi nods with a smile as he naturally puts his arm around Wendy's waist and pulls her closer to him, causing her to blush a little.

"Ah yes, me and my love are getting married soon and we'd like to know our options for wedding cakes."

"Right over here then," the lady says with a smile as she leads the way.

Wendy meanwhile, looks up at Yoongi and slyly elbows his side, causing him to grunt a little.

"What the fuck?" she half whispers and half yells in disbelief, still blushing hard.

"I told you I'm good," he snickers as they follow the lady, their eyes slightly widening at the number of cake slices right in front of them once they're led to a table.

"Here you are! There's also a small survey card so you can check off the flavors you like. I'll leave you two for now," she excuses herself with a bow as she tends to the other customers.

Yoongi then turns to Wendy with a smug little grin. "What'd I say? It's a great idea, admit it," he snickers.

Wendy rolls her eyes but smiles anyway. "Fine."

The two of them then begin to go through the cake slices presented at their table, satisfied hums leaving their lips as they taste every kind of cake flavor, every kind of frosting. They also really like the list of options for the designs, playfully picking out their favorites as they exchanged knowing glances and smiles. 

Everything was going well according to plan. That is… until the couple on the next table seemed to recognize Yoongi. He didn't notice it at all as he was too busy chuckling at something Wendy said.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi's laugh slowly dies down as he turns from Wendy to the source of the voice—and then comes slight panic.

It was Seokjin. His math tutor from highschool.

_'Oh fuck.'_

"O-Oh hey! Seokjin-ssi!" he greets with a grin, hoping he'd be able to mask his panic.

Wendy seems to be inwardly panicking too as Yoongi felt her kick him from under the table. He ignores the pain on his shin as he smiles.

_'Smile Yoongi, smile.'_

Seokjin and his fiancee walks over as Yoongi slightly stiffens, a surprised smile on Seokjin's face.

"You're getting married too? Wow!" he chuckles. "This is my soon to be wife by the way," Seokjin introduces his fiancee with a smile as he had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hi it's nice to meet you, I'm Irene," she bows with a polite smile.

Yoongi's mind freezes for a moment until he feels Wendy kick him under the table again, suppressing a wince.

"It's nice to meet you too," Yoongi bows back before he turns to Wendy. "This is… my fiancee, Wendy."

Wendy shyly smiles as she bows at them, the couple acknowledging her as they exchange smiles.

"So when's the big day?" Seokjin curiously asks.

"Ah, in three months! We're preparing for it," Yoongi answers with a chuckle. "You?"

"Around November, we still have a lot to prepare honestly," Seokjin chuckles before turning to Wendy. "Is he hard to handle? No offense, Yoongi. Just curious since you were really stubborn during our tutoring sessions," he laughs softly.

Wendy playfully sighs which earns a pout from Yoongi. "I'm kidding," she chuckles. "He's actually the best, couldn't imagine my life without him," she says truthfully with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Yoongi also visibly blushes as Seokjin and Irene found them cute.

"You both still seem so shy," Seokjin chuckles as he turns to Yoongi. "You take care of her okay? And don't be too stubborn," he playfully scolds and Yoongi just waves it off with a smile.

"Yeah I will. I love her, I'll take care of her for the rest of my life," he says with a small bashful smile, his words causing Wendy to blush even more.

Seokjin and Irene chuckles at their cuteness.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, we'll let you two have your moment now," Seokjin chuckles before waving them a goodbye as the couple walks back to their table.

Yoongi and Wendy… well, let's just say the rest of their stay was filled with shy glances and heartbeats that won't calm down.

\---

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

They're walking to the bus stop now, headed home after their successful free wedding cake sample stunt.

"That you couldn't imagine your life without me," Yoongi snickers as he playfully nudges her shoulder.

Wendy visibly blushes again as she looks down at her feet, chewing on her lower lip.

"You're my best friend since elementary, of course I meant it you idiot," she lightly huffs, still avoiding his gaze.

A brief silence, then it was her turn to ask this time.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you love me and that you'll take care of me for the rest of your life?"

Yoongi suddenly stops in his tracks as he reaches for her hand, causing her to momentarily stop as well.

"And if I say yes, what's that to you?"

"I… don't know…" she shyly looks away. "What kind of _'I love you'_ is that anyway," she lightly chuckles as she stares at her feet.

"I love you," Yoongi says as he gently lifts her head up by her chin so she could look at him, both of them now blushing madly. "I said I love you didn't I? Then that means I love you, Son Seungwan. What else could it mean?" he bashfully rubs his nape at his confession with a shy smile while the other still holds onto her hand.

Wendy feels like her heart's about to explode as her cheeks are burning up, shyly meeting his gaze. "I can't believe you decided to confess after this… is this your idea of a first date?" she teases with a shy smile.

Yoongi pouts a little as he gently squeezes her hand. "I mean… I'll take you out on more dates if you want me to…"

"Hmm… I'll think about it," Wendy teases with a chuckle as she walks away, leaving Yoongi dumbfounded.

"Wait so is that a yes?" Yoongi calls out.

Wendy looks back at him as she playfully sticks out her tongue.

"Take a guess!" she laughs and walks ahead.

Yoongi groans and begins to catch up to her with a small pout.

"Hey wait for me! You didn't answer my question!"

"It means yes you idiot! I love you too!" she laughs and runs away from him.

Yoongi smiles upon hearing that as they both reach the bus stop with soft chuckles. 

Feelings no longer hidden, they went home with their hands intertwined, hearts warm and full of love as they silently promised to be with each other forever.

\---

END.


End file.
